In the art of orthopedic surgery, and particularly in spinal surgery, it has long been known to affix an elongated member, such as a plate or rod, to bones in order to hold them and support them in a given position. For example, in a procedure to fuse damaged vertebrae, the vertebrae are positioned in a corrected position as required by the surgeon. A plate is placed adjacent to the bone, and bone anchors are employed to secure the plate to the bones. Bone screws or bolts are commonly utilized as the bone anchors, and with such anchors placement is accomplished by drilling one or more holes in the bone(s), and threading the anchors into the holes. An example of a prior art bone bolt is described in a book by Dr. Cotrel entitled New Instrumentation for Surgery of the Spine. Freund, London 1986. This bone bolt is shown in FIG. 1. An anchor can be threaded into a hole through the plate, or the plate can be placed in position around the anchor after threading into the hole. The anchor and plate are then secured to each other to prevent relative movement. In this way, bones may be held and/or supported in proper alignment for healing.
A spinal plate system or other similar implant system may have anchors that can be positioned at a number of angles with respect to the plate or other implant. Such a feature allows easier placement of implant systems or correction of positioning of an implant system, in that the bone anchors need not be precisely positioned in angular relation with respect to the implant. Rather, with a multi-axial capability, holes can be drilled in a bone at a convenient location and/or angle, for example, and screws can be inserted therein, with the connection between the plate and the anchor being angularly adjustable to provide sufficient force perpendicular to the plate/bone interface to secure the plate.
The plate system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,967 to Engelhardt, et al., discloses a slotted plate through which a bone screw extends. The screw includes cancellous threads for placement in bone, an intermediate section with an upper flat portion, and a machine-threaded section. The machine-threaded portion fits through the slot in the plate, and the plate abuts the flat portion of the screw or a flat washer imposed between the intermediate portion of the screw and the plate. A bracket is placed over the machine-threaded portion of the screw and the slotted plate, and a nut is threaded on the machine-threaded portion of the screw to anchor the screw and plate together. This apparatus does not provide the preferred multi-axial capability, as described above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,048 to Jacob et al., discloses apparatus for clamping a rod to a bone screw such that the longitudinal planes of the rod and screw are not perpendicular.